July Surprises
by TheGreekGoddessAthena
Summary: July has rolled around, and neither Annabeth nor Percy are ready to get another shocker. Sequel to Father's Day Surprises.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: And here it is! The sequel to _Father's Day Surprises_!

_July Surprises_

Annabeth, Percy, Athene, and Luke sat on Half-Blood Hill, watching the fireworks. Chiron had asked them all to come to see the show, which now included more fireworks. Of course seven-year-old Athene wanted to come, and so did four-year-old Luke. So, the family of four went to the firework show.

It started off with the normal ones; Hercules, Odysseus, Perseus (the first one) people like that. Then, the newer fireworks were shown. They had finally finished all the fireworks of Percy, Annabeth, and other heroes of their time at Camp Half-Blood.

There were fireworks of Percy's first time playing Capture the Flag (him in the lake…haha) Percy and Annabeth in the Tunnel of Love; fireworks of Grover flying with the shoes Luke had given Percy; Annabeth holding a guinea pig (which happened to be Percy), while dressed up; Tyson making the shield; Annabeth kissing Percy on the cheek after the chariot race (the Aphrodite girls went 'awww!' at that); Thalia and Annabeth fighting the manticore; Rachel, Annabeth, and Percy in the labyrinth; Charles Beckendorf fighting on the _Princess Andromeda; _Silena fighting her last battle; Annabeth when she had taken the dagger; the statues falling in the battle; Luke dying; and ended with Percy and Annabeth being thrown into the lake.

"Mommy, was that really you? And Daddy?" Athene asked Annabeth.

Annabeth nodded.

"We have a few more fireworks to be shown. Our heroes and heroines of where they are now," Chiron announced.

Another firework display was shown just minutes after Chiron had spoken. There was Percy and Annabeth's wedding, Thalia and Nico's (Where Thalia had a huge baby bump), Travis and Katie's, Clarisse and Chris's…and well, all the demigod heroes from when Percy and Annabeth were growing up marriages. It went on to show all the children of the demigods. It had shown Thalia and Nico's son, which was now about two and a half, Katie and Travis's kids, and so forth. The second to last one was of Athene and Luke, and then what followed was Annabeth, Percy, Athene, and Luke all together. But what made that one so special was something that made everybody look at the small family.

Annabeth was holding another child.

Percy looked over at his smiling wife as the show ended. Everybody clapped, and then looked over at Annabeth.

"When were you…" Percy asked.

Annabeth shrugged. "Heck, I didn't even know." She smiled.

Rachel came over to the apparently-growing family.

"Aunt Ray-Ray!" Luke said, as he jumped into Rachel's arms.

"You saw a vision, didn't you?" Percy asked her.

Rachel nodded. "Yep. Looks like Annabeth's just barely along."

"How would you just get a small vision like that?" Annabeth asked her friend.

Rachel shrugged. "I don't know. It just came to me."

"Well I'm happy about it," Percy said.

"Momma!" Athene said. "Am I going to have another little brother? Or will I get a sister this time?"

Annabeth laughed. "I don't know. Maybe Rachel does, though."

The Oracle just smiled. "Yeah. I do. But I'm not telling."

"Why not?" Athene pouted.

"Maybe Athena will tell you all again. It'd be more special than just the _Oracle _telling you. Or maybe Apollo will."

"Yeah, maybe, but I want Aunt Ray-Ray to tell us!" Athene said.

Luke giggled at his sister's` pouts.

"I agree with my daughter." Percy smiled.

Luke looked up at Rachel. "Ray-Ray pweez tell us!"

She whispered something to Athene, who smiled.

"Girl?" Annabeth guessed.

Rachel smirked and walked away.

_July Surprises_

The car ride home was full of baby-talking news. "MOMMY! I GET A SISTER!" Athene squealed.

Luke tugged his sister's hair. "No yelling." He said as he put his hands over his ears.

Percy smiled and looked over at his wife. "So, any names?"

"I was thinking about that, actually. I don't know this time." She said.

"We can think of names later!" Athene yelled from the back seat. "But I want to choose this time!"

"No, Athene." Annabeth sighed. "Sisters don't choose their siblings' names."

"Can I just suggest a name?" she asked.

"What?" Percy asked his daughter.

"What about Silena. She was your friend, right? Mommy told me about how she died as a teenager. Or maybe Piper, after Auntie Pipes!"

Annabeth laughed. "We'll think about it, darling."

"There are so many names to choose from." Percy said.

Annabeth smiled. Her smile faltered soon after.

"What?" her husband asked her.

"Yay. I get to throw up for nine months again." She sighed.

A/N: Chapter Two: Yay or Nay?  
>(Yes or No)<p>

Please tell me!

~Suzie~

Okay…I don't like that): I'll just sign off the way I normally do:

I love feedback _almost _as much as Aphrodite loves love.

~Suzie


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello! Thanks for all the _positive _feedback!

So, here's chapter two. One person asked for a little more on the pregnancy part, rather than just skipping to the birth. Well, this story is only going to be 3 chapters long, so here, chapter two, I'll do that.

I don't own PJO at all.

_July Surprises  
>Chapter Two<em>

Annabeth was eight months, two weeks pregnant with their third child. And yet, they _still _hadn't come up with a name for the baby girl. They had a few ideas, but they hadn't picked one yet.

Annabeth woke up, struggling to get out of bed with a huge stomach. Percy helped her out of bed, as he did every morning when she was pregnant, and walked her down the stairs to breakfast.

Her hair was pulled back, and she was yawning. Ever since the three-month mark, Annabeth had been sleeping in and going to bed early. "I hate waking up late," she said to herself as the kids sat at the table.

"What do you guys want?" Percy asked.

"Blue pancakes!" Athene shouted, while reading a book.

The four year old boy, Luke, asked for something different. "I want Bacon and eggs, Daddy!"

Annabeth smiled. "I want bacon and eggs too," she said. "But covered in syrup."

"What?" Athene and Percy asked.

"Mommy go crazy," Luke mumbled.

"Cravings?" Percy asked.

"Ooh! Actually, I want some Chinese food." Annabeth smiled.

"For…breakfast?" Percy asked again.

Annabeth nodded.

"How about I get you Chinese food for dinner and we just have cereal?"

"OOOH! LUCK CHARMS! I CALL DIBS!" Athene yelled.

Luke spilled his glass of water when he got up to get the cereal. "Darn." He said. He quickly sucked the water up with his hand and put it back in the glass.

Annabeth and Percy looked at each other. "Luke…tell Mommy what you just did…" Annabeth said.

"I put the water back in the glass!" He said, proudly. "Just like Daddy does!"

"That's so COOL! My son has my POWERS!" Percy laughed.

"Don't give him a big head, sweetie." Annabeth said.

Athene said, "Whatever. I can read high school level books and I'm in second grade." She rolled her eyes.

Annabeth nodded. "That's right. At least someone in the family inherited a smart gene," she said to her daughter, pointing at the two boys who were playing with water.

"Morons." Athene said, starting to read her book.

"Yes, they are morons." Annabeth shook her head and laughed. Suddenly, she doubled over in pain.

"Ouch," she said.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" Luke asked, getting Percy to look at his wife.

"Just a…ouch…contraction. Its fine, its fine."

"You don't look fine." Percy stated, earning a glare from Annabeth. "No! No, I mean, you look hot, like you always do," Annabeth rolled her eyes and the kids said 'Ewww!', "but I meant you looked in pain."

"No? Really? You try carrying around a child for nine months inside of you!" she snipped. "Oh! Cereal!" She took the bowl from her husband's hands and started eating.

"Mood swings can be hurtful," Percy said to himself as he walked back to the fridge. "And she took my cereal."

"Grow up, Daddy." Athene said from behind him, giving him the half-full carton of milk.

Percy blinked. "What?" he asked. "I don't need to grow up."

"Whatever, whatever, but you guys _still _haven't told me how you got that baby in Mom!" Athene said.

"Go sit down, Athene. Eat for once, it won't hurt you." Percy said.

"Okay, Dad." She said.

Percy fixed his _new _bowl of cereal and sat down at the table next to Luke and Athene. "So, Annabeth, are you feeling better?"

Annabeth nodded. "A bit." She smiled.

"Come up with any new names?" Luke asked.

"We have a few. We know for sure her middle name or first name is going to be Sally, but nothing besides that." Percy said.

Athene said, "What about Sally Grace? Grace is _my _middle name. It should be my sister's, too!"

Annabeth smiled. "But we need something original,"

"Original…" Luke said. "Wha 'bout LUKE!" He asked, excited.

"Luke is a boy's name, though. The baby is going to be a girl."

Athene looked up from her book. "Penelope."

"What?" Percy and Annabeth asked.

"Penelope. It says right here," she pointed to her book called _Greek Mythology for Kids, _which obviously Athena got her for her birthday, and read what it said. "'In one myth, the girl named Penelope bore a son to Hermes. The son was the god Pan; Lord of the Wild.' Uncle Grover would probably like that if you named your daughter after his role model's supposed-mother."

"Penelope. I like that name," Annabeth said. "But what if it doesn't fit well with Sally?" she pouted.

"Penelope Grace is pretty," Athene smiled.

Everyone looked at the small seven-year-old.

"What? It sounds good."

"I think I like it though. Penelope Sally Jackson. Sally Penelope Jackson. What do you think, Percy?" Annabeth asked.

"Well, we did name both of our kids after friends. We named Athene after your mother and best friend, Luke after...well, I guess your _childhood crush_," he snickered at the words, making Annabeth blush, and continued on, "and Nico, our best friend. But Grover was my best friend growing up. I'm sure he would've heard about this Penelope girl, right?"

Luke looked confused. "Who is Luke? And why does he has my name?" he pouted, crossing his arms.

Athene rolled her eyes for the umpteenth time that day. "Luke was Mom's first crush. Duh. She told me all about him."

"Enough about him. And yes, Percy. Grover would like that. I like Sally Penelope Jackson." Annabeth said.

Percy smiled. "Sally Penelope Jackson it—" His smile faltered when Annabeth gripped her stomach again.

"Mommy!" Luke yelled.

Annabeth squeezed her eyes tighter. _Pop._ "Percy…"

Percy's eyes widened. "Okay. Luke, Athene, get in the car! Help your mother in. I'm going to get a wrap for my hand so I don't get it bruised again."

"I said I was _sorry_!" Annabeth wailed as she left the house.

A/N: Well, there y'all go! That last line, you had to read Father's Day Surprises to get. Next chapter takes place a few weeks later.

What do you think of the name Sally Penelope Jackson? I ADORE it! I was trying to get all of their kids' names to be in honor of the people closest to them!

I love feedback _almost _as much as Aphrodite loves love!

~Suzie

P.S. I'd like to thank a website called _timelessmyths_, which I also do not own, for giving me info on Penelope (:


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: And here is the final chapter in the _'Surprises' _trilogy! Yep, this is the FINAL chapter for this and Annabeth and Percy's last kid. I always saw them as having three kids so…yeah.

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! This is sort of an epilogue to the 'Surprises' trilogy.

Story one: _Birthday Surprises_

Story two: _Father's Day Surprises_

And the last one, Story three: _July Surprises_

Thanks for reading all of them! Now onto the…*tear*…last chapter.

_Epilogue_

A few months had passed, and the family of five took a vacation to Myrtle Beach, South Carolina for a week with Thalia, Nico, and their son, Connor.

Luke, who had just turned five, was body boarding the waves with the help of his father.

Athene was sitting in the sand reading that Mythology book again, and was being watched by Thalia and Nico, who knew better than to go in Poseidon's territory. Connor just liked the seashells, anyway, so it wasn't a big deal that he wasn't allowed going in the water.

Athene, at eight, was definitely a smart girl. Too smart, in fact. Thalia had to be calmed down by her husband because every five minutes, Athene would sprout a fact or a quote from her book. And you know Thalia: temper of a bull.

Annabeth was sitting right where the waved came on shore with Sally on her lap, who clapped her hands at the waves. She, too, was a water baby. Sally always tried to wriggle free from her mother's grip to play in the waves, but Annabeth knew better than to let a five-month-old go into the ocean alone.

They had fun at the beach, but it seemed just as soon as they arrived at the beach, they had to go back to the hotel across the street.

As Annabeth and Thalia cooked dinner, Percy and Nico watched the four kids.

"DAD DA!" Connor said, running his three-year-old body over to Nico.

"What?" Nico asked, picking him up.

Connor pouted. "Athene took away my book!"

Nico sighed. "Which book?"

"I don't know. I took it from her and she took it back!" Connor said.

Nico rolled his eyes.

Percy laughed as he told his daughter to just let Connor play with the book, to which Athene responded, "Fine. But he will not understand a single word, for it is much too educated for his tiny brain." Yeah. She was too smart.

Thalia, who overheard this, laughed and told Annabeth, "Athene sounds like she'd be a huntress. She's always ripping on boys."

Annabeth frowned. "I don't want her becoming a huntress. But if she wants that then whatever."

Thalia laughed and went back to cooking. "I really hate cooking, you know. It's stereotypically a woman's job. I'd like to see Percy and Nico try once."

"And burn the hotel down? No way." Annabeth said.

Thalia thought about this. "You're right," she said.

A crying noise was heard from the corner, and all eyes darted to Sally. Athene sighed as she watched the two grown men just stare at the child. "Okay, I'll take care of her." She said. "Men." She picked her baby sister up and stuck a binky in her mouth.

Annabeth glared at Percy. "Really?" She rolled her eyes. "Men."

Nico smirked. "Like mother, like daughter."

Connor started tearing a piece of paper. "Die! Die! Die!" he said as he tore it.

Annabeth said, "Like father, like son."

"Touché,"

"Okay, dinner's done!" Thalia called.

As they all sat around the table, Annabeth knew that this was her family. And she couldn't help but feel everything had fallen into place.

_The End._

A/N: I know it's short, but it's an epilogue, so it's a bit shorter than a chapter. Well, that's it!

I love feedback almost as much as Aphrodite loves love!

~Suzie (Athena:))


End file.
